The New Guy
by freak-4-God
Summary: Gaara comes to Konoha high, but not in the normal way. What happens when he starts to like a girl named sakura? and what happens when she likes him in return? full sum inside, inspired but not based by 'The New Guy
1. Chapter 1

F4G: This is kinda inspired by 'The New Guy' Inspired. Not based. Any way. Here is the summary.

Sum: Sakura has been at Konoha high for three years. This new kid comes along, and all these locks, leather straps, chains, the works bind him! He's a total badass. And she starts to like him. And he takes an instant liking to her. But what happens when his friends are let out of jail? Will he go with his bro's to Cali? Or will he chose the girl?

_______________________________________________________________________________

Gaara was lying on his bed, looking at the gray ceilings. This past year he's been in jail has really toughened him up. The guy who taught him how to go from freak to was his older brother. They looked alike. Turns out their mother was the same woman. Sasori was born from her lover, Gaara of her arranged marriage. They became real close. Sasori taught Gaara how to stand up for himself. Gaara was the 'freak, weirdo, loser' at his school. One day he just snapped and nearly murdered one of the popular girl who was making fun of him. What was her name? Asika? Yeah, Asika. She was with her posse making fun of his baggy hand-me-down cloths from his brother Kankuro. Kankuro was his other brother. But his mother was a different woman than Gaara's. Gaara had the same dad though. Sasori didn't.

"Yo. Gaara. Glad that it's your last week in prison?" His brother asked

"Hn. I guess. What about you and the crew?" The crew consisted of Baki, an older male, and Matsuri. A younger female.

"But now i can see if what you did really worked. You all are coming right?" He asked sitting up on his bed.

"And watch my brother rule the school? Heck yeah. Now show me the glare." The glare is something Sasori invented. People usually back up a bit after he uses it.

Gaara put on a cold, emotionless mask and glared at Sasori out of the corner of his eye. Sasori almost flinched. _Almost_. He did, after all, create it. Now you might be thinking 'anyone can glare' but only these boys could do **The Glare**.

"Alright Alright. Relax dude. I know your just playin', but your doing it pretty well." Gaara chuckled and smirked, dropping the glare.

"Yo Red. Time to go." the officer said, his name was Orochimaru (hey, i like Orochimaru. So he's going to be good... and he has more color to his skin)

"Thanks Oro. You gonna be one of the officers to help me make my grand entrance?" Gaara asked as he stood up.

"You know it red. I wouldn't miss it for the world. I remember when you came here you were like a lost puppy that repeatedly got your aaaa-butt kicked." He glanced at the warden Sarutobi who was giving him a stern look.

"Yeah. Gaara. And now look at you. Almost making me flinch with your glare." Sasori said as he put his arm around his brother and messed up his hair.

"Hey hey watch it! It needs to look good for my big day" he tried fixing his hair, even though it just made him look cuter.

"Red, school starts soon. We need to go. Do you want to live with your siblings, or stay here for the 2 weeks until the crew gets out?" Oro asked Gaara while he was putting on all the belts, buckles, straps and chains.

"I think i'll stay here for the first 2 weeks." He said, and before the mask was put on him he looked at the crew, and they saw a little bit of the kid they first met. "Wish me luck."

Sasori looked at his cousin with a soft smile (kinda like the one you see when we first see him in the anime, but... nicer, not as... funky) "You'll do great kid. And we'll be there in 2 weeks. Until then, remember those guys that came? The Akatsuki? Make sure your seen with them. But remember" and he suddenly got a serious look on his face.

"Don't let it go to your head. I do want you to have friends. You may even get a hyper active blonde as a best friend. Dunno how Deidara became my best friend." he slightly shook his head and laughed.

"See ya later kid." Sasori said as he ruffled Gaara's hair in order to reassure him. "You'll do great. Remember those moves i showed ya" He said as he stepped back and let the guards put him in a big black police truck.

Gaara just nodded as the doors shut and it drove away.

"You'll do great kid. You'll do great."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do i look like a rich Japanese dude?!!? HUH?!?! DO I!?!??!!? . . . i do? ow man, that hurt.

jk jk.

on with the awsomeness. Embrace it. EMBRACE IT I SAID!!!!

Sakura was hanging out in front of the school with her kindofsortof brothers Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura tried dating Sasuke, her childhood crush, but when they kissed nothing happened (for both of them, so Sasuke won't be like 'She's mine!' k?). And now there like brothers and sisters. So, she's with her boys when she hears a screach, and she looks to her right and she see's a big police truck coming over. Naruto of corse runs over to see what it is, and Sasuke calmly walks over there. So she followed and they were at the front of the group.

"Back up people back up! Hey kid move it!" Some pale dude was telling the kids to back up. (oro)

"Sasuke, Naruto, whats going on? is someone hurt?" She asked

"No, i think... there bringing someone here." Sasuke said.

"Alright, Sarutobi! Let him out, c'mon guys hurry!" the same pale guy said.

The black doors were opened and this kid with belts, chains, straps, and buckles came out, there were 4 big locks, two on his hips, and two on his shoulders, with four police officers holding him as they stoped in the middle of the circle everything was quiet. All Sakura could see of the guys face were his beautiful eyes.

"Ready! Set! . . . GO!" everyone heard a simultanious click of the locks being opened. Oro and Sarutobi ran to the truck. "BACK TO THE TRUCK! HURRY!" and the police car sped off out of sight.

Everyone had eyes dead set on the new kid. He looked around and seemed to be looking at two certain people. Temari and Kankuro of the desert. He slowly looked around the circle before locking eyes with Sakura again. She blinked and smiled a bit before walking toward him.

"Sakura!" Sasuke and Naruto hissed.

"What?" She hissed back

"Don't go up there alone! I'm coming with you." Naruto said.

"Hn. I'll see you in homeroom. Later dead last." Sasuke said as he was the first one to turn around and head back to the school.

After that most of the other people went back to what they were doing, seeing as how the school doesnt open for another 30 minutes. Sakura walked up to the guy as he eyed her.

"Hey, uh, i'm Sakura, and this is my 'brother' Naruto. Do you need help getting out of those?" She asked

He gave her a blank stare and shrugged. She took that as a yes, so she walked closer and began undoing all of the belts, and stuff, took about 3 minutes to get them all off. And while she was doing this Naruto was talking the new guys ear off. Once she was done she straightened up, closed her eyes, and let out an annoyed sigh, and fixed him with a glare. Not as bad as **The Glare**, but still scary.

"Naruto, i don't think he wants to be deaf on his... first... uh, day." She said as she looked at him. He was wearing a dark red T-shirt, and baggy Black jeans, with Black shoes he bent down and picked up a red and black backpack (since when was that there??).

"Um. Hi." She said.

"Hey! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And someday, i'm gonna be principle of this school! And earn the title Hokage!" As he did the nice guy pose she groaned and bonked him on the head. (imagine what you want them to wear, i'm lazy).

"Hey. My name is Gaara." She turned and smiled at him.

"Well Gaara. We'll show you to the office." She said as she told him to follow her. He did, and he looked around the school. Everything looked... Green. And had colors, he was so used to gray.


End file.
